


Suffocating

by BlackMaya



Series: Bungle and Trepidation [9]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackMaya/pseuds/BlackMaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suffocating

_Best friends._

That's what they are. Mere best friends. No more. No less.

"Shin-chan, let's watch that movie!" Takao pointed at a poster as they strolled the streets on a quiet Saturday morning.

Midorima curtly nodded as he continued to follow his friend from behind. He didn't know when had he started to doubt his friendship with Takao. He didn't know when had Takao started his signs of… courtship.

"Shin-chan, are you and Ayame-chan gonna watch the other movie next week? Let's watch that next week too!" Takao pointed at another poster, but this time Takao's hand was holding on to Midorima's arm, which was lightly being pulled by the smaller boy.

_Takao…_

"Ayame and I haven't made plans yet," replied Midorima.

"Then let's watch it!"

_Kazunari is…_

"I still need to ask her."

"Forget it. You know she'll simply cling to you and say yes!" Takao frowned as his grip on Midorima's arm became tighter.

"She's  _my_  girlfriend, Kazunari! I have an obligation to her," came his stern reply.

"We're best friends. You and I have an obligation to each other."

"It's different."

"No, it's not. You've been spending too much time with Ayame-chan."

"That's because—"

"I've known you longer,  _Midorima_."

"We both know that. I know you the longest too,  _Takao_."

"C'mon. It's just two Saturdays. I'm your best friend." Takao smiled as he patted Midorima on the shoulder. "Besides, Ayame-chan won't see me as a threat to your relationship. She defeated me already."

_Takao Kazunari is…_

"Defeated? What are you talking about?"

"Huh? You never knew that I've been holding your fangirls back?"

"Fangirls? Kazunari, don't lie."

"I'm not lying. You're my best friend, and you can't see anyone else as your other best friend. Ayame-chan is a different case because she went to me first before going to you, so… I can say she won't do anything bad to you." Takao smiled as he looked at Midorima, who was far too dumbstruck to even say a word.

_Takao Kazunari is…_

"Don't worry! I'm always here for you!" Takao hugged him, choking him in the process. Midorima's heartbeat became erratic. His sight became blurry.

Midorima got scared.

_Takao Kazunari is suffocating._


End file.
